<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Good Boy by Wolly_dream</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27325750">Good Boy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolly_dream/pseuds/Wolly_dream'>Wolly_dream</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Bullying, Eating Disorder Recovery, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, UKUS, Werewolf!America, fatphobia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:28:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,047</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27325750</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolly_dream/pseuds/Wolly_dream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When a person is constantly told that they’re fat, that fat is bad, it’s not a surprise when they feel unable to eat. Alfred’s been mocked for his weight too many times to count. Being a “big, bad werewolf” doesn’t really help his body image either. Thankfully, he has a loving boyfriend whose cooking is at least good enough to make some chicken nuggets as he helps Alfred start his road to recovery. Maybe they can take a break to play some fetch along the way? (UKUS, werewolf AU, usukustwiceperyear submission)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>America/England (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Good Boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arthur sighed as he closed the front door to his and his boyfriend’s apartment. Work always tired him out, and he was, indeed, exhausted. His coat was thrown onto a chair before he trudged to the bedroom. Considering Arthur’s enjoyment of tidiness, haphazardly tossing aside clothing was more of an Alfred thing to do. Unless he was tossing aside Alfred’s trousers when they were in the mood, he had to be very tired to let his wardrobe lay strewn on the floor.</p><p>The door to the bedroom was open. Alfred must have been tired too. Arthur didn’t look around for him, instead flopping down onto the bed. Sleep sounded great at the moment.</p><p>“Alfred, can you turn off the light? I might take a nap. I swear, I’m going to have such a nice lie in this weekend. You wouldn’t believe the day I’ve had,” he said as he lay his arm over his eyes. </p><p>A few seconds of silence passed…and then a few more seconds. Arthur’s brows scrunched in confusion. Alfred certainly had returned home from work by now. At the very least, he was surprised he didn’t hear a groan at his use of English slang (despite how much Arthur knew his boyfriend secretly loved it).</p><p>“Alfred?”</p><p>Still no reply.</p><p>Alright, now Arthur was nervous. He sat up in the bed, his desire to rest no longer a priority. “Alfred, where are you?” He slid off the mattress and walked around to the other side of the room before tripping over something on the floor.</p><p>“Oh, bloody—“ He glanced over at the thing as he rubbed his knee, expecting it to be one of Alfred’s t-shirts he’d forgotten to pick up. Except, it wasn’t. It was a tail.</p><p>
  <em>Was it that close already?</em>
</p><p>“Alfred? Are you alright, love?” Arthur’s voice was now full of concern for his boyfriend hiding underneath their bed, holding himself. “How are you feeling?” </p><p>The only reply Arthur received was a doglike whimper. Arthur’s brows drew together in worry, knowing something was wrong.</p><p>“Can I make you a snack?” </p><p>“…No,” Alfred finally responded, curling into even more of a ball. His ears had already protruded and were pointed back in distress. How had Arthur forgotten what time of the moon cycle it was?</p><p>Alfred whimpered sadly again. Sometimes the week before a full moon could be upsetting for Alfred, but Arthur had never seen him like this. </p><p>Arthur slowly placed his hand on the furry tail still sticking out from underneath the bed and began to pet it soothingly. He silently did this for a few minutes, hoping it would calm the other. “...Can I cuddle with my good boy?”</p><p>Alfred’s ears twitched as they heard the magic word that always made him feel loved. He whined quietly before finally maneuvering out from his hiding place and into Arthur’s arms, hugging him tightly. </p><p>Although Alfred was still distressed, Arthur could see the very slight wag of his tail. He couldn’t help but smile at how cute his boyfriend was. Just some simple affection and loving praise was all it took for Alfred’s tail to betray him. He placed a kiss on Alfred’s cheek, overcome by how adorable he was. </p><p>“They made fun of me today,” Alfred finally said.</p><p>Ah, that’s what had happened. Arthur rubbed Alfred’s back. “They aren’t worth the tears, love. I’m sorry they did that to you.”</p><p>“They called me fat. Said I’d gained weight in a single night since they saw me the day before. I…I couldn’t eat during my break. I felt so guilty and wrong. I know this is just how they are but…that doesn’t keep it from hurting.” Alfred buried his face in Arthur’s shoulder, never wanting to leave the comfort of his boyfriend’s embrace.</p><p>“Even if you were fat, does that make you a bad person? Does that make your body wrong? You’d still be the wolf I love, Alfred. Your coworkers are jealous of you. They act no more mature than children.”</p><p>“But…I <em>am</em> big. I’m big when…” Alfred’s voice broke as he confronted the fact that their words were true.</p><p>“When you transform?” </p><p>“…Yeah.”</p><p>Arthur helped Alfred up off the floor. “You said you didn’t have lunch, right? Let’s have something to eat.” </p><p>“…not hungry.”</p><p>There was no way that was true. “Not even for a snack?” </p><p>Alfred folded his arms as if trying to hide his stomach. “No,” he answered softly.</p><p>Arthur knew this pain was deeper than the pain those bullies had caused every other time. He’d never talked to Alfred about it, but he’d noticed this insecurity of his before. “Alright, would you be willing to keep me company while I eat then?”</p><p>“…Yeah,” Alfred mumbled, his pout making him look like a sad puppy. </p><p>He was led to the kitchen, his hand in Arthur’s, where he sat down at the table. Arthur placed a gentle kiss atop his head, which made it harder to focus on the rude remarks from work. His heart was too busy singing from the kiss. Alfred’s tail moved just a <em>slight</em> bit more.</p><p>“You know what I’m hungry for, love?” Arthur asked, purposefully using the nickname he knew made Alfred’s heart flutter.</p><p>“What?” </p><p>“I was thinking about cooking up some of these.” A box was pulled out from the freezer. An image of dinosaur-shaped chicken nuggets adorned the front. That got Alfred’s ears to perk up at attention. </p><p>“Oh, I- uh…well, if you’d like to have some.” Alfred caught himself before asking for a plate. </p><p>“You don’t want any?”</p><p><em>Grrrrrrgggle.</em> “………no.”</p><p>“That sounded awfully like your stomach growling,” Arthur commented as he opened the brand-new box. Although not particularly the best cook, he could manage some frozen chicken nuggets. </p><p>“W-Well…I’ve just been perfecting my growling technique and can now do it with my stomach.”</p><p>Arthur made a surprised noise, humoring the other before setting the plate of dinosaurs in the microwave. “Thank you for keeping me company while I eat. That helps me feel so much better.”</p><p>“No problem.” Alfred was a good boyfriend. He couldn’t just let Arthur eat all alone when he wanted company.</p><p>“So,” Arthur began, not about to let Alfred off the hook without talking. “You think you’re big when you transform?” He leaned against the counter, arms folded casually.</p><p>“Think? I <em>am.</em> You’ve seen me plenty of times! I get giant fangs and grow taller and—and huge paws! I’m not small in any essence of the word. I’m big and…ugly.”</p><p>The microwave made a sound, indicating that the chicken nuggets were done. Arthur made his own sound as if considering his boyfriend’s words as he grabbed the plate from the microwave. Thankfully, it wasn’t too hot.</p><p>“See? You agree!”</p><p>“I didn’t.” The plate was set on the table in front of Arthur’s chair, Arthur finally sitting down next to the werewolf. He let the dinosaurs cool a bit before picking one up with a fork and popping it in his mouth. “Mmm, delicious!” </p><p><em>Grrrrrgggle.</em> Alfred frowned in annoyance at his stomach. Those chicken nuggets did look good though…</p><p>“Do you want to know what I think?” Arthur asked before eating another piece of chicken.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I think you’re cute. You’re cute and handsome and sexy and ‘cool’ and all of the things you want to be, even when you transform. I’ve never once thought you were ugly, Alfred. I love seeing you at the end of the moon cycle. You look that much more like a good boy.”</p><p>Alfred smiled a bit despite himself, which only made Arthur want to continue.</p><p>“Being a werewolf is a part of you. That’s who you are. You can’t stop being a werewolf, Alfred. Your coworkers are trying to make you feel ashamed of being yourself.”</p><p>“They don’t know I’m a werewolf.”</p><p>“But they did realize that you feel ashamed of not being ‘small enough.’ They wanted to hurt you.” Arthur took another bite of chicken, moaning the <em>tiniest</em> amount. It was for the act, all right?</p><p>Alfred’s stomach growled again. “I want to be small. Everyone says I’m supposed to be small. It hurts. I just want to be small and…” Loved.</p><p>“I certainly haven’t told you that. Why would I need my good boy to be small? You’re already the goodest boy, you know.” Arthur couldn’t help but smile amusedly as his ‘good boy’ got more excited from every loving word.</p><p>“I am? You sure? I’m still a good boy?” Alfred’s tail moved tentatively as if wanting to wag but holding back.</p><p>“The best boy.” Arthur pet his werewolf’s head soothingly to emphasize his words. “You know…I heard the best boys like dinosaur chicken nuggets…” He eyed Alfred.</p><p>Alfred sat there silently for a moment before taking one of the nuggets and eating it hungrily. Okay, he had been starving. He’ll admit it.</p><p>Arthur smiled with relief, so glad to see Alfred nourishing himself. “You deserve food, Alfred. You deserve kindness and love. Your size doesn’t change that. You are still all of these good things even when you transform.”</p><p>“I’m not bad for eating?” Alfred asked, hesitating as he thought about taking another nugget.</p><p>“No, you’re not bad. Good boys eat because bodies need sustenance.” Arthur popped another dinosaur into his mouth, which was thankfully enough reassurance to get Alfred to do the same. “I want you to eat, Alfred. I want you to have happiness and enjoy food. I’ve been noticing that you…have been eating slightly less.” A lot less. “I don’t want you to do that for any reason like not feeling small enough. You don’t have to earn food, love.” Arthur thought for a moment before smirking. “Unless my good boy enjoys earning a treat here or there.”</p><p>That got Alfred’s tail to start wagging more genuinely, filled with excitement at the praise and the word ‘treat.’ “I want to earn treats, yes!!!” Alfred was going to be the best boy out there and earn so many treats!</p><p>Arthur chuckled. “I’ll let you earn treats as long as you eat whenever you feel hungry. Even just desiring food is a sign of hunger. Will you promise me you’ll try to eat and ask me for help when you need reassurance?”</p><p>Alfred was silent for a moment, thinking, before finally agreeing with a nod of his head, his ears flopping a bit as they moved. “Yeah, I’ll try to eat.”</p><p>“If there are days when eating is hard and you don’t eat enough, you aren’t bad. It’s a difficult process. I just want to be here for you during it so I can help you in any way you need.”</p><p>That made Alfred smile. “Thank you.” He looked slightly guilty as he took another piece of chicken for himself, though pushed through the guilt he was feeling.</p><p>“I’m proud of you for knowing you deserve good things.” Arthur pat his boyfriend’s head again. Now that he had convinced Alfred he was worthy of nourishment, it was time to make another plate of chicken-ified dinosaurs. </p><p>“Is there ever a time when I shouldn’t eat?” Alfred asked out of curiosity.</p><p>“I’ll find some books about intuitive eating that you can read,” Arthur answered as he placed the second batch of frozen chicken nuggets in the microwave. “Intuitive eating lets you eat what you want and when you want. It’s the only healthy way to eat unless you have dietary restrictions due to allergies or a different health reason.” He decided Alfred didn’t need to know that it was also one of the first steps of eating disorder recovery.</p><p>“Wow…I can eat…whatever I want?” Alfred’s eyebrows rose in astonishment.</p><p>“You can. It’s a wonderful way to live.” Arthur would make sure he helped Alfred through his recovery. He was thinking of what snacks he could make for Alfred tomorrow when he spotted one of Alfred’s tennis balls on the floor. He smirked, picking it up. “How about a game of fetch before we finish our dinner?”</p><p>Alfred’s tail finally wagged in full force, body suddenly on edge with excitement as he waited for Arthur to throw the ball. “Yes!!!” </p><p>Arthur inwardly chuckled at Alfred’s cuteness, loving every second of his dorky grin and adoring face.</p><p>“Good boy.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I actually managed to write something! This was my submission for the usukustwiceperyear event. You can look at all of the submissions here: https://usukustwiceperyear.tumblr.com/post/633536758570696704/monsters-a-usukus-collection-of-fanarts-comics</p><p>I hope you guys enjoyed this fanfiction! If you don't know about fatphobia, intuitive eating, weight set points, etc., then I encourage you to research these topics. Fatphobia is a form of oppression as real and as deadly as any other. Some helpful and easy places to start your researching would be bigfatscience.tumblr.com and the podcast Maintenance Phase, which can be listened to here: https://podcasts.apple.com/us/podcast/maintenance-phase/id1535408667</p><p>I recently changed my username since I've been being harassed and abused online, but I'm still the author of Seize Him! I also still plan to update that fanfiction. It's just...writing :' D I hope this fanfiction will help tide you over until I update Seize Him!</p><p>I'm still trying to get into a better living situation, so I recently made a Ko-fi. If anyone wants to donate to my Ko-fi, that would be absolutely amazing, and I would appreciate it so much!!!!!! https://ko-fi.com/worth_beyond_a_number_scale <br/>I've also considered opening up commissions for UKUS fanfictions. Let me know if anyone would be interested in that! </p><p>Thank you guys so much for reading this story!!! I hope you all had a good Halloween!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>